User talk:Aberrant80
"Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:50, 12 January 2007 (CST) Aparent code error Hey, I stumbled across your page while admiring the beauty of Kayas page (yours is real nice as well btw) and it seems that in your navbars there is an error somewhere. on a 1024x768 screen there is an overflow of some navbars into the next character over. There is also an error where character pictures and other navbars get moved around when one navbar gets clicked. I'm not sure if this is intentional, but I don't think its due to screen resolution. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. I combed through your code a bit and I couldn't find any errors on the main page...but I have no idea what one would look like. Good luck and great page. :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 16:32, 17 January 2007 (CST) Note:I haven't checked it out on other resolutions to see how it looks on them, so it may look fine on your screen. :Thanks! Hmm... I thought it was working fine. You mean the navbars are like shifting up and down when you expand? I didn't notice anything peculiar when I switched my resolution to 1024x768 though, except for the fact that the table cell heights get screwed up. Hmm... maybe I shouldn't depend on the height attribute and try to work up an alternative. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:24, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::What is happening is that the navbars themselves are overflowing into the area for the character on their right so that the "show" button is in the space of the next character over. This is happening only on some characters (Silk, Akri, Wu, Ana, Gaenn, and Angel). When I click the show button on one of these overflowing navbars the navbar re-sizes to fit into the characters space that its supposed too, but for some reason causes the character pictures for themselves and the character with the normal looking navbar in the same row (Kythreenar for the top and Blackwood for the bottom) to shift positions (not switch positions, but instead translate up and away from each other). No idea whats causing this to happen for me, but do you get this as well or is it just me? Also, if you don't get this, are you using IE or FF and what version? Thanks.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 11:00, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Darn it. I fired up IE7 and saw what you meant. Thanks for taking the trouble to explain it. Apparently it happens to IE7 at both 1024 and 1280. The page looks fine on FF ver 2 and 1.5. Sigh, trust IE to mess things up again. I wonder what I can do to rectify it... maybe it's time for another userbox :p --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 11:07, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::Try talking to Kaya about it. I see that you too use different ways of coding the navbars. Yours has an error with IE7, where as Kayas works fine. Images don't shift and navbars stay the same size. There might be an extra parameter that you can use to rectify this error. I'd comb through both pages to see if I could find it, but once again I have no idea what I'd be looking for...and kaya uses some real nice coding but way too many subpages. Good luck :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 11:19, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::::Thanks. I'll drop him a note. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 11:21, 18 January 2007 (CST) Ok, If you go through your storyline characters page and change all the individual characters boxes width from 100% to 25% this seems to hold those nav bars inside the box and doesnt allow them to overlap. Don't ask me why.. it just worked. I should really read some more about the code here and I might understand why some things work and some things don't (rolls eyes). Anyway, try that and see if that doesnt screw up your page in FF :p If everything looks normal still, I'd say that's probably the fix. If it doesnt, i'll look farther into it 11:56, 18 January 2007 (CST) Actually, if you look at my sandbox, I saved your page there. 12:05, 18 January 2007 (CST) :The one in your sandbox looks good on IE7. Seems like the solution was simple...as long as it works in FF.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 14:19, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks guys. This is getting rather frustrating. Did you guys notice that the images seem to be rendered at a larger size in IE than in FF? IE seems to blow up the image for some reason... which might explain the oversized table cell. The inner table within the cells don't fit the table cells nicely (too small) on my home computer... yet they do on my work computer... just wonderful... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:45, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Phew! Yay! I think I solved the problem! I stripped the first row of tables to their barebones and things looked fine. So I added back each attribute separately and one-by-one. Turns out that IE doesn't seem to render the CSS "padding" on the style of the inner tables properly; or at least, very differently than FF. So, ignoring the wiki's preference for using CSS, I chopped it and just used the HTML "cellpadding" attribute instead. And voila, thing's are looking fine on my IE. :D *fingers crossed* --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:05, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::Ya, I was gonna mention something was up with the cell padding... But it looks great now. I'm guessin it still looks fine on FF? anyway, good work. 21:25, 18 January 2007 (CST) Heh good catch yea... that 1''' normal or blood renewal (blood renewal works betterseeing as it is possible to get disease which creates less health degen) was a bit overly wordy there lol, dunno what the person who added that was thinkin--Midnight08 (talk| ) 00:18, 18 January 2007 (CST) Screen capture edit mess-up I was attempting to clean that up at the same time you were. I got an edit conflict and ended up wiping out your edit (hit save instead of show preview). If I wiped out anything of import that you added I apologize, I don't have the time at the moment to look at it and fix it now. Again, sorry. :( --Rainith 22:26, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Nah, it's fine. It was mostly just minor fixes. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:33, 23 January 2007 (CST) Borrow? Just asking if I can copy your layout and link it back to you, because I don't know anything about wiki-formatting and your page is fantastic. --Arkhar 21:49, 23 January 2007 (MST) :No problem. And thanks, it took Kaya's new icons that started that urge to redo the whole page. You might want to drop a note to Kaya letting him know you're also using his icons too (and to check out his wonderful user page). --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:50, 23 January 2007 (CST) Whoah, I also have to ask if I can borrow your character display table. That's some nice formatting! It's not that I'm lazy, I'm actually a webdesigner part-time, but wiki seems to be rather... frustrating in normal HTML code. I have to admit, I really like what you've done!Cyrogenic 23:09, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks! Well, sure, and since you're a designer, I'm probably interested in what tweaks you might be able to come up with :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:06, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::I'll do my best, though at the moment I'm building three websites, it might be a bit slow... But it'll get there ;)! Cheers, and thanks! Cyrogenic 01:29, 28 January 2007 (CST) Hello, asking permission to borrow the character display tables! Very nice job. Defx 12:31, 5 February 2007 (CST) : I did already, hope its not a problem, I even dedicated a userbox for you! Cheers --Defx 14:12, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::No problemo. And thanks! --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:41, 5 February 2007 (CST) Redirects Anything with mixed case is fine. --Fyren 00:07, 24 January 2007 (CST) See GW:REDIRECT. The main advantage for multi-word quests with mixed caps is that a single redirect in all lower-case will ensure that users find it when keying a search term, no matter what caps they use. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:32, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Hmmm... so only for those quests with mixed caps in their names then? Hmm... I guess this applies to any other page that have multi-word mixed caps then. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:57, 24 January 2007 (CST) Wow! I just took a moment to look at your userpage, and it is most definitely FTW. I really like your character things. However, on 1024x786 I have to scroll all the way over to the right to see everything (;-;, I like the stuff on the left). Also, your assassin's quote is "Is this the last?" Are you sure you didn't mean for it to be "Is this your last?" >.> Just me being random... --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:08, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Heh, thanks! :p I switched over to 1024 and saw the problem. It was my userboxes. It was fine when they were in 3 columns. I didn't realise that 4 columns is too much for 1024... hmmm... I'll see what I can do about that later on, thanks for the heads up! As for Angel's quote, "Will this be the last?", it was more along sentiments of regret and reflection rather than menace or threat. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:01, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Regret? On an assassin? :O! --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:06, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::4 columns works for me, and I use 1024x768. -- 13:48, 30 January 2007 (CST) Suggestion for the character boxes I would suggest putting "__NOEDITSECTION__" in each of the boxes for your characters, that should make them all take up the same amount of space. -- 13:48, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks for the suggestion. (I also wrapped your __NOEDITSECTION__ within a nowiki tag, since you've just disabled the edit links on my talk page :) I know about that magic word and I don't really notice the different amount of space. Maybe the names of my characters would wrap to the next line on 1024? But I'd prefer to edit links there cos I use 'em. Thanks all the same :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:17, 30 January 2007 (CST) Appreciation Thank you for the tip, I'll use it for my future ideas now that I know how to format this site. (forum newb) trainer template reverts Hi, I see you've rev'd my edits of the trainer template headers, reason why such a special case where the header background is border color?). First of all, we strive to replace all profession color words with their respective template as discussed on GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting/Profession colors#Templates. You could just have changed the argument to "background", which is the whole point of using templates. As to why the color is the border color, it's a table header as opposed to a body, so we use the darker version of that color to distinguish header from body. See the Skills by capture location sub-articles, that color scheme has been used there before. In places where multiple headers can occur, like in Skill Quests, it's a useful visual cue that a new table begins. Considering these points, I'd like to re-rv your rv. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 05:50, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Oh! My bad! Sorry... I thought Gem's edit was using the template and didn't realise that it was before the template... :P so sorry, got a bit carried away when I saw that the headers were of a different colour and thought that the colors were added wrongly. But I still think that having a similar color looks better. The icons themselves should be enough of a visual cue. We could argue about this at the S&F page, but i'm fine with it I guess, but I think using "dark" looks less strange than using "border" for background. I'll go do the change. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:36, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks. In practice, using dark/light instead of border/background or vice versa is a mere formality of course, since they are identical. Then again, using a template argument other than the basic "dark" or "light" implies - without knowing about any talk page discussions - that a certain design consistency was aimed for and might encourage future editors to adhere to that consistency. For example, if we ever wanted to make "dark" and "border" different colors, then we could save us the labor of replacing the occasional "dark" with "border" where it was intended to be "border". -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 08:22, 31 January 2007 (CST) Awsome User Page I really like the way you used the drop down boxes for you characters, I wanna do that with mine because of my long biographies I am writing for them, you mind if I use some of your code? :Thanks! And I don't mind. It's not really mine though. The show/hide frames were made by Gem and the icons were made by Kaya, so do credit them as well. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:26, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Please don't credit me for the show hide boxes as they aren't originally mine. I think they were copied from the wikipedia or some other place by Skuld. -- (talk) 20:03, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh, didn't know that... :P I'll reword it to "credit Gem for the idea of making use of it". :D --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:06, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well I think I will put something along the lines of, "Credit goes to to Skuld and Aberrant80 for help and inspiration." A few more names will be put in there as well.--Kyril Deathclaw 14:39, 4 February 2007 (CST) Redirects and case If it were "To the Rescue" a redirect would help, but since it's "To The Rescue" there's no need. --Fyren 04:56, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Oh... crap, I thought I've got my head around that redirect policy :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:03, 7 February 2007 (CST) our page I do like this new page of yours, as I did the last one, Mind if I borrow the drop down menu code a little bit? '''~Soqed Hozi~ :Well, not meaning to be unfriendly, but given that you've been using the design of my old user page in several places, personally, I think you might want to try some of your own designing. Who knows, you might come up with something unique. But yes, as with the others who've asked, feel free to make use of parts of my user page for your own use, but I would appreciate it if you would give me credit for it. Thanks. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:04, 16 February 2007 (CST) :np, just using the headers as ideas for my page, leaving you credit aswell. btw, title of the section should have been your, not our, xD ~Soqed Hozi~ 09:57, 16 February 2007 (CST) User Page Most impressive, may I borrow some of your ideas/code and use them on my own userpage...someday? --DragonWR12LB 22:15, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Thanks! No problem at all. Let me know once you've finished tweaking your own user page ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:40, 19 February 2007 (CST) help hey again, I was using code I developed from some of yours (navframe wise) and atm the links in my /navframe icon page are blacked out, not providing any link at all, so none of my images show. I can see the same has happened for you, and if you find a solution could you please inform me of it? Look at my userpage if you want to take a look. ~Soqed Hozi~ 03:57, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Fixed mine. The switch template that I was using was deprecated, which probably disrupted the template inclusion. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:00, 23 February 2007 (CST) Why? Why did you revert my edit to Orion? The proof is here http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/5273/orionelekfm0.jpg. If you dont believe the screen, set your game to Spanish and go see Orion. Acglaphotis 14:01, 25 February 2007 (CST)